


Diana

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [3]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Diana - Freeform, F/F, MSR, WTID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous asked:Does Scully discuss Diana with Stella at all?





	Diana

 

“I don’t trust her as far as I can throw her.  And that’s not far at all.  She’s like six feet tall.” 

“Oh, that tall…”

Stella is watching more than listening.  She’s had a sense from the minute they washed their mud masks off what this was really about, but now she’s sure.  Scully shakes her head slowly as if tall people, like Scorpios or drummers, are always some sort of disaster.

“Dana, may I ask… is this woman who’s conspiring against you and Mulder attractive, by any traditional standards?”

Scully folds her bottom lip up and shrugs.

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

She sips the Diet Coke she’s taken out of the minibar.  It has taken several of these girls’ weekends to convince Scully she’s not living unless she can take a Diet Coke out of a minibar fridge. 

“Mulder must think so.” 

Stella nods.  There it is.

“I’m not jealous, if that’s what you’re implying.  I just meant that they used to date.”  She waves her free hand like she’s putting a spell on the table.  “This has nothing to do with anything.  I’m talking about matters of life or death here.”

Stella watches Scully’s lip play with the rim of the can, stamping it absently as she dazes out, moves the can in small increments toward and away, toward and away. She’s rapidly losing her well-manicured grip and Stella would prefer to have her lose it herself than steal it out from under her.  She waits patiently for Scully to look at her, waits for her brow to soften and her nervous lip-licking to begin.  

“Oh my God, you’re right. I’m jealous.  What do I have to be jealous of?”

She begins to wiggle the ankle crossed over her leg.  Her ankles are lovely, have always been so, smooth-sloped clean-licked little spare-ribs coming to pointy little triangles of bone.

“Are you asking me to tell you the ways in which you’re better than a person I’ve never seen or met?”

“No.  Don’t.  It’s embarrassing.”  She pauses. “But we have stopped…”

“Fucking?”

Scully flinches, almost always does when Stella says the f-word.

“Just kind of stopped, things are stilted and awkward.”

“Is he… her?” Stella spares Scully the f-word in reference to her apparent nemesis.  

“I don’t know.  We haven’t talked about her in that respect,” she gulps and Stella can see she’s in pain.  “What would I do then?”

“I don’t know.”

“What would you do?”

“I would probably find somebody else to fuck too.  But I’m not recommending that.” 

It’s her honest answer but it has the unexpected effect of startling Scully out of her funk.  She looks back now with a nervous half-smile on her face, sips using the can like a shield.  Her voice echoes down the cylinder of aluminum.  This is how she teases Stella, gives her sauciness back to her on a little Dana-sized plate. 

“Really?  Not recommending it?  That’s too bad.”

The can comes down to the table.  Scully can say fuck without even saying it.  Her tongue’s up behind her upper teeth.   Stella steels herself to return the stare and wins.  Scully looks at the double beds and buckles her bottom lip under her teeth as she clears her throat. 

“Taking the one on the left?”

“Mmhm.” 

“Okay then.  We should probably go to sleep.”

“Mmhm.  Dana?”

She’s already moved to unmake her bed.

“Hm?”

“You’re better.”


End file.
